There has recently come into vogue the construction of curved building windows, as well as curved and transparent building walls and overhead structures. It has been found desirable to utilize conformably curved venetian blind type partitions in association with such building structures. While venetian blinds have a long and innovative history, they have not heretofore been capable of assuming a desired arcuate configuration while remaining subject to controlled tilting. Applicant is aware of the prior art listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,893,659 STACK 2,334,482 DAVIS 2,341,023 DAVIS ______________________________________
While the above cited prior art concerns arcuate partitions, it does not suggest applicant's essential combination of venetian blind with arcuate stays maintaining the curved configuration.